


Finding Home

by Tuviix



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuviix/pseuds/Tuviix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courier Six and Craig Boone traverse the Mojave on a mission to take out as many Legionaries as possible. The Courier tries to help Boone work through his loss of Carla. Triggers include: Violence, Blood/Gore, Crude Language, probable Sexual Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

The fire crackled as silence grew between Lucy and Boone. Few words had been said since they left Novac, despite protests from Manny. Even though he continued to insist, they both knew that he had a part in Carla's being sold to slavers. The idea was perfect- help get rid of Carla, and keep Boone forever. He had obviously figured that Boone would stay in Novac, regardless of the outcome. What he hadn't counted on was Lucy to intervene and not only catch Jeanie May, but to be leery of him, and push Boone into not trusting him.

But it didn't matter. Manny wouldn't follow them into the wastes, he had such s good thing going in Novac. Granted, they would need another sniper- which Lucy pushed for Ranger Andy- he had it made. A home. Something he had robbed his best friend of. Mulling the story over in her head, Lucy leaned forward to prod at the gecko they were roasting. Nearly done, now. Then would come the awkward small talk. Glancing up towards her companion, she offered a small smile.

"A little on the rare side okay with you?" Slipping her hand into the pocket of her jacket, Lucy produced a knife, cutting into the gecko. Boone said nothing in response other than a grunt, and she sighed. This would be a beautiful partnership.

Sliding the cut of gecko onto a plate, she held it out for him. "If we're going to hunt down the Legion, you'll need your strength. Eat." The last bit came out as an order. Trying to keep a soft smile on her face, even as he grumbled and took the plate. Silence ensued for another few moments while they ate, setting out bottles of purified water. Maybe she was a bit of a primadonna, but Lucy wouldn't dare drink irradiated water. Not that Boone was likely to complain about it- it meant good quality water for him, too.

Finally, she spoke, reaching for one of the bottles she had set down. "I'm sorry." The words came out softly, and sincerely. She couldn't bring herself to look at Boone, whose blue eyes were likely to be filled to the rim with pain. While Lucy hadn't known Carla, the sentiment is what mattered most. And she meant it.

Before he could respond, Lucy pulled herself up with a dramatic stretch. "I'll be back." Allowing him to hurt alone was probably the best thing for him, as it wasn't her pain to bear- at least, not yet. When he was ready, he'd let her know. Until then, he'd let it out against the Legion. Not that she minded that, either.

Not willing to stray too far from their camp, Lucy walked slowly, hand on the grip of her pistol. It wasn't uncommon for things like radscorpions to be about at night, or other not so savory characters looking to ransack their camp. She brought a cigarette to her lips. Lit the tip. Took a deep inhale, and let it out slowly. A small rock formation stood less than a hundred feet away, and she moved hastily towards it to enjoy her smoke under the stars.

Her day had been.. Interesting. In the matter of twelve hours, she'd helped a group of religious ghouls fire off rockets into the sun. She hoped their salvation was there, at least. Given a man a new life after he realized he'd been used. Given Boone closure, had a hand in the murder of the woman who had sold his wife. Actually, her entire life since she awoke in Doc Mitchell's home.

She waited a few more minutes, finishing her cigarette before heading back to Boone. He had seemingly composed himself since she left, but sniffled a little. She offered a comforting grin, squeezing his shoulder before returning to her bedroll. They said nothing as she drifted off into sleep, Boone taking the first watch.

She woke a few hours later, to the gentle shake from Boone's hand on her shoulder. Careful not to wake with a start, Lucy madly blinked away the grogginess, running a hand up to sweep the chocolate brown curls from her face. Boone pointed North, and she nodded slowly. She had to sit up silently and reach for her pistol.

The thick-barreled 12.7mm, which she affectionately called Lil Devil, gave a soft click as she turned the safety off. "Junkies?" came the silent question to Boone, who just shook his head. She knew automatically what he had seen- Legion Slavers. And they weren't people you could take down singlehandedly. Sliding her legs behind her, Lucy brought herself up to a crouch, and moved slowly.

It didn't take long to hear the conversation between the Legionaries. They had a specific target. A young woman. Dark hair, brown eyes, slim figure... Alarm spread through her. They.. Were talking about her. She knew it, it had to be because of Vulpes.  Should have listened to her gut and bailed instead of keeping the conversation going.

Stepping back, there was a crack under her foot as she stepped on a dry bush. The Legonaries snapped their attention up in her direction, and Lucy swore under her breath. Then she ran for her life. It didn't last long as the breath was knocked out of her as she was tackled from behind.

"Boone!" She cried, gasping for breath. But with bleary vision, she vaguely saw his form, wrists bound. The Legionaire who had attacked her took her arms, dragging her through the cracked ground. Rope bound her wrists tightly, and her form slouched against Boone's. He grunted.

"Don't do this to me, Lucy..." He attempted to urge her awake. The two of them could take out the three of them that attacked. He just needed her awake. "Come on," he pleaded, pushing back against her. "Not now, you're all I have left..."


End file.
